Trouble with Rio!
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Rio's bored and is blowing up the others personal things. In order to get her to stop, they set out to get back at her. is full of humor and...stuff. Bad summary, this is my first FanFic, so please, read! The story is a lot better! Promise! rating just to be safe! Oh and a few pairings: RyoxHiyo, KiyoxMado, and AyuxHizu. Pairings were requested by friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first spiral fan fiction! So be nice and read! Oh, and remember your sense of humor!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own spiral.

Rio sighed. There was nothing to do today! Ayumu, Madoka, and Kiyotaka were off at some hotel on vacation. So she couldn't mess-er-play with him today. "I know!" The smallest blade child squealed, "I'll call Hiyono and we can hang out at the mall with Ryoko! Am I not brilliant!" She quickly dialed Hiyono's cell phone number.

The honey haired teen paused in her typing to answer her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Hiyono-san! I was wondering if you would like to the mall with me." Rio was smiling brightly. Surely Hiyono would go with her.

"Oh. I'm sorry Rio, but I can't. I have a dead line, and have to get done. Maybe another time, okay?"

Rio's face fell. "Okay. Well talk to you latter?"

"Of course! And why don't you ask Ryoko? Oh look at the time! Gotta go! 'Bye!" with that, she hung up.  
Rio sighed and began to dial Ryoko's number, when she remembered something. She smiled as she pushed the detonate button.

** Hiyono pov**

I gasp as something exploded, wrecking my computer and scattering papers every where. Luckily I wasn't hurt, but now I was never going to make that deadline! I gasp as small thing in the shape of a rabbit falls from behind what was left of my desk top. "Rio!" I say very upset.

** Rio pov**

Then another thought crossed my mind. "Aw, shoot! Ryoko-chan's got a track meet today." I flopped back and gasped as I landed on a remote with a button, pressing it. "Oops."

** Ryoko pov**

I heard a bunch of shouts coming from what used to be a bench and a jug of water. "Rio?" I utter, flabbergasted.

**End pov**

"I know I'll call Eyes-kun! Maybe he'll let me come over! And give me a melon!"

She quickly dialed the youngest blade child's number. Then she waited for him to pick up. 1. 2. 3.

"'ello?" the person on the other end sounded congested, and was having a fit of coughing. "Eyes-kun?" Rio asked, her voice full of concern. The light purple haired blade child finally finished coughing. "Yeth? Wha ith it?" (translation: yes? What is it?) his voice was hoarse, probably from all that coughing. "Eyes-kun, how are you feeling?" Concern was evident in her voice. Her might be taller, but he was her little brother. Actually, he was every blade child's little brother. That made him Ryoko's target when they were together, always giving him a hard time, and constantly trying to embarrass him.

"I feel like I'm dying." he said, after another fit of coughing.

"Do you have the flu? You should get some rest. I'm going to hang up now, afterwards you get some sleep. Do you understand? Oh! And I'll be checking on you later." Rio said firmly.

"Un-un-un-" he couldn't finish as he went into a fit of sneezing. When it ended, he managed to whisper, "Yeth, Mio. 'ye." (translation: yes, Rio. Bye.) Then they hung up.

**Eyes pov**

I felt bad. Rio had probably had wanted to come over, and here I was sick with the stupid flu! Well better get some rest, or Rio (and Kanon) will have my head on a silver platter. I laugh a bit at the thought, well tried to anyway. Wound up in a coughing fit. This is not good for my asthma*. I sigh roll over and drift of to sleep, my final thought before I'm asleep is, _'I wonder how Kanon is?'_  
Zzzzz.

**end pov**

"Aw, Eyes-kun, the poor dear. I know lets try Kanon-kun! At the very least he'll be at that psycho-therapist's office that he has to go to or else he goes back under house arrest, and will get yelled at by that made man for not turning his phone off! Oh, joy!" Rio squealed happily. She then dialed his number quickly. The orange-ette and their unofficial-official leader answered his phone. "Hello?" he whispered quietly. "Hi, Kanon-kun!" Rio yelled.

"Shh! Are you trying to get me in trouble, Rio? Can you hold on a sec?" he hissed under his breath. Rio huffed. How dare he be mean to her! 'Well. We'll change that!" she thought, smiling evilly. He was there. Now for some fun. She quickly found her air horn in a nearby drawer. Perfect. She can blow his ear out and get him in trouble. She suddenly her muffled voices and foot steps. When she knew he had stopped, she set the phone on the table, holding her prize inches away.

"Hello? Rio?" his voice barely audible. She pressed the button. "AAH!" he yelled, dropping his cell phone. Suddenly she heard gurgling noises and giggled while hanging up the phone. _'My work here is done.'_

**Kanon pov**

"Aw, crumpets! I dropped my phone in the toilet!" is all I can utter. "Rio!" my voice is seething with venom. I am very upset with that pig-tailed little devil of a half sister! I sigh. 'Well at least that old bat can't yell at me.' I quickly made my way out the building and to my truck, starting it. 'I'll make her pay. But first, I need to pick some medicine for Eyes.' I can't help but shake my head. 'Poor guy, catching the flu.' suddenly I heard a loud noise come from under the hood and lots of smoke came up from under there, too. "Rio!"

**end pov**

Rio smile reached from one ear to the next as she hung up the phone. 'Be rude to me will he! I don't care vacation or not he will pay!' She remembered the small explosive she had placed in Ayumu's swim trunks. She then pressed the button on the remote.

**Ayumu pov**

"Augh! My pants are on fire! Help!" I yell. Madoka amazingly found enough water to extinguish the flames. Too bad it was the pool. "I wonder how your pants randomly caught fire, Ayumu." Madoka says helping me out of the pool. "Dunno."

"My best bet would be Rio." Kiyotaka states.

"Why's that?" I say.

"Because," he holds up a small rabbit looking thing that he had fished out of the pool. "Does this not say 'Rio' on it?"

"Rio!" I say, my voice seething with anger. How dare she!

**end pov**

"Hmm. Who to call now. I know! I'll call Kousuke-baka! I doubt he's doing anything important! Or intelligent!" Rio exclaims. She quickly dialed his number. She waited. And waited. It then sent her to the leave a message option. Rio hung up and dialed again, and the same thing happened. Rio frowned and dialed again, with the same result. "How dare he not answer me! He must pay!" Rio growled. She then reached over to the table and pressed the big red button on the remote.

**Kousuke pov**

I'm so glad that my detention is over. Now to get to my locker, grab my stuff, head home and change, then get over to Eyes' to see if anything needs to be done. Poor kid's had the flu since yesterday. I stop in my tracks as I look at what used to be my locker. Someone had gone, and blown it up. But who? Why none other than, "Rio."

**Rio pov**

I'm bored. I know I'll make some soup for Eyes-kun! And then I'll check to make sure he's been resting since we talked. …I wonder how you make soup?

**End pov**

(Lets see how the Narumi's are doing, shall we?)

"Ayumu, why is Rio so mad at you?" Madoka asks.

"Don't know." Ayumu replies.

"Why don't we go find out? I mean we need to head back anyways, with Madoka and heading to work and you to school tomorrow." Kiyotaka states simply.

"But where would we find her? I mean-" Ayumu starts.

"If you have a melon and leave her a message to go by the apartment, more than likely she'll be there." Madoka interrupts.

"You should see if she's bothered to blow up other people's items, or simply trash them. And call and tell Rutherford he has to be there, you know, to keep Hilbert and Azasuki in check." Kiyotaka says.

"Alright." Ayumu says, already dialing numbers.

Hmm. Not bad for length, no? *I read somewhere that Eyes has asthma.

Tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

**DISCLAIMER: **I no own. You no sue.

**WARNING:** Um...some humor...and...fluff?...yeah...

Later that evening everyone except Rio is at the Narumi residence.

"She blew up my computer, Narumi-san!" a very upset Hiyono says, fidgeting with the bottom of her top of the school uniform.

"And had my meet canceled!" Ryoko says, still in her track clothes and her arm around Hiyono.

"And demolished my locker!" A very angry Kousuke says, also in his uniform.

"And she drowned my cell phone in the toilet and blow up the engine in my truck!" an enraged Kanon says, his white dress shirt was tucked in his jeans, while his lap was being used as a pillow by a certain light purple haired teen. Eyes was wearing a blue hoodie over his black tee, and his pajama pants were black with red and white plaid stripes that was tucked in his shoes. All you really heard from him was his hoarse breathing and a cough or sneeze here and there. Ayumu couldn't help the thoughts he had about how adorable the red tint made Eyes look. If it were possible, he looked even younger than Rio did! The giant Kiyotaka panda came in the room, carrying a tray of cookies and nine glasses of milk.

"Who wants cookies!"

"ME!" Kousuke and Hiyono say in unison.

Kanon gently shakes Eyes awake. He feels Eyes jump a little and rubs the side Eyes isn't laying on. In a gentle voice he says, "Kiyotaka made some cookies Eyes. Would you like some?"

"There's peanut butter, chocolate chip, sugar cookies, oatmeal raisin, and macadamia, which do you want?" The giant Kiyotaka panda says, squatting a few inches a way. Eyes' eyes opened to reveal that they were red and puffy, he squints and in a very small coarse voice says, "Ki…yo…ta…co?"

Everyone else broke out laughing so hard it hurt. If Kiyotaka hadn't been wearing that mask, every one would have seen how red his face was. "No Eyes. Not taco, ta-ka, ta-ka!"

Suddenly Kiyotaka was staring at his snorting little brother.

"What's so funny?"

"He called you a taco! A TACO!" Ayumu managed between snorts.

Kiyotaka saw Eyes was now standing up, sort of. More of leaning on the wall. Kiyotaka strode over to the sick boy.

"Wha'd…you…want…Ki…yo…ta…co?" Eyes asked in between coughs. That made everyone else laugh harder, and Kiyotaka to snap. He grabbed Eyes and started shaking him violently. Eyes attempted to remove Kiyotaka's hands but was too weak and soon gave up. Instead he clutched his stomach. Kiyotaka obviously didn't understand and (Kiyotaka is going to find out why you shouldn't shake the sick ^.^) Eyes threw up all over the front of Kiyotaka's panda suit, not once but twice. "Augh!" Kiyotaka shouted and left to go change. One arm around his stomach and his hand over his mouth, Eyes began to collapse. Kanon wasted no time in catching poor Eyes, pulling him to his chest. Kanon then brought Eyes back to the circle and made him (with no complaints from Eyes) sit in his lap.

"Hallelujah! Thank you so much for ruining that stupid costume! We can finally get rid of it!" Madoka said happily.

"Alright," Kanon said, "time to get serious. What are we going to do about Rio?"

"We could tie her to a chair and eat the melon in front of her," Kousuke suggested, hopefully.

"Or take all her stuffed toys away," suggested Ryoko, her arm still around the crying girl next to her.

"Or, *hic* we could *sniffle* make her *sob* pay for it," then Hiyono broke out into more sobs.

"Okay, but how?" Ayumu asked.

Everyone sat in silence thinking and until the sick one began to talk in his sleep, muttering, "Nee…Melon…puppy…kitty…cards…tent…trip…tic…tic…splat…" He then cuddled, if possible, even closer to Kanon, his burning forehead against the cool skin of Kanon's neck. Somehow the first three buttons were now mysteriously undone of Kanon's shirt (sneaky little devil). "That gives me an idea," Kanon said, a devious smile spreading across his lips. "Thank you for that wonderful idea, Brother," he then kissed the top of Eyes' head.

Hmm...what are they gonna do?

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! How are you? More laugh's in store! So better get ready!

**DISCLAIMER:** still no. **WARNING: **Don't read if you don't like revenge...or like Kiyotaka...

Later at the Narumi residence, Rio finally shows up. She paused outside the door and knocked. She waited until Ayumu finally opened the door.

"Hi, Ayumu! Have a nice trip? Your message said to be here in five more minuets, but I couldn't wait," Rio said as she walked through the door, she stopped when she saw the eerie happy looks on most of her friends faces. "Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Just planning the camping trip in two hours. We already have the lodging arrangements and stuff covered. Isn't that right guys?" Kanon said his expression the same, as when Rio walked in.

Almost everyone agreed. There was a short awkward silence. You could have heard a pin drop if Eyes breaths weren't so hoarse and loud. The air was so thick you could cut it with a double edged knife!

"Would you like to go Rio? There will be lots of large melons, and it'll be fun. even Rutherford's going," Ryoko said with the same expression as the others.

"And we're all leaving in two hours, so you better decide now," Ayumu said.

"Oh. O-okay. We'll meet back here right? But…" Rio asked feeling very uneasy.

"But what?" Kousuke asked with that expression still on.

"Don't you want to hang out with us?" Hiyono asked.

"Well, yes, but Eyes-kun…he'll be alright?" Rio asked.

"Oh, of coarse! He'll be just…fine." Madoka said.

"Don't you want to go Rio?" said the giant Kiyotaco-erm-Kiyotaka frog said.

"Yes. Well see you in two hours then." she then turned and started to leave, but heard Eyes groan in pain, then he started muttering unintelligible things in his sleep. "Nee…'ot…'ea…bee…co'd…nee…Ta…non…" (translation: nee, hot, heavy, cold, Kanon.)

Kanon was now wrapping the blanket Ayumu had handed to him around Eyes.

"Well, Bye!" Rio shouted running home.

**_*Later that day*_**

Rio walked to the Narumi residence, bags packed and ready to go. Ayumu immediately opened the door.

"Hey Rio! Just set your bags with the others by the door. Kanon and Kiyotaka are loading the bags into the bed of Kanon's truck. The others are in the living room, most playing cards, Madoka is trying to get the dog in the cage. And Eyes is asleep on the couch. Oh, and if you see Kanon's cat, Mr. Whiskers, feel free to step on her."

"Okay."

"Don't listen to Ayumu and step on my cat!" Kanon shouted from the doorway, as he threw another one of the bags at the Kiyotaka frog.

"Okay."

Rio hurriedly handed her bag to Kanon and ran to the living room. Once there, she saw that Kanon's cat was sleeping happily in between Eyes legs, head and front paws on his crotch, and she was purring very happily. Maybe happier than she should have been. Eyes had one leg hanging off the couch, one arm was across his chest with his hand palm up, the other just inches from his side, that hand was palm up as well. His head was tilted to the side, hair covering his face. His breaths were even more labored than before. '_I'm sure he's getting worse._' Rio thought, _'maybe he should be going to a hospital instead of camping. I mean people die from the flu. Still…his face is so red, I hope he doesn't get even worse.'_

"Hey Rio," Kousuke said, "you want to play cards? Loser gives their melon slices to the winner."

Rio thought for a moment and looked at the melon slices. Man there was a lot! And they looked soooo good.

"Alright! You have a deal." Rio said, "what's the game?"

"Slap. Jack." Ryoko said.

"Lets do this," Hiyono said. "On the third labored breath of Eyes! 1...2..."

Suddenly every one's eyes opened wide. Eyes had stopped breathing!

"AHH! BREATH EARTHLING! BREATH!" Kousuke yelled.

"OMG!OMG!OMG!" Hiyono screamed.

Ryoko gasped. Rio starred in horror. Suddenly Kanon burst into the room, and knelt by Eyes. He then tilted Eyes head upward. Everyone held their breaths. Then, they heard his breathing again. Eyes moaned and opened his eyes ever so slightly. "Ta…non…?" (trans.: Kanon)

"Yes?"

"'y 'hest *cough* hurd." (trans. My chest hurts)

"I know," he said sympathetically, "But it's time to go. You don't mind riding passenger, right?"

"No."

With that Kanon lifted Eyes and took him out the door. Rio turned and looked in horror at the sight. Mr. Whiskers had eaten all the melon!

"Oh, well. Better luck next time Rio." Kousuke said.

Haha! Such a bad kitty! Eating Rio's melon slices! Oh, won't it be a fun car ride!

Now where shall they go?

A. a log cabin in the woods

B. a five star hotel

C. tent camping on the beach

D. any request places?

Review and tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident in the living room, the others decided to head down stairs to see how Kanon and Kiyotaka were doing.

"Gosh darn, Kanon. That was hard." Kiyotaka said, huffing and puffing.

"No it wasn't! Now lets figure out riding arrangements since we're all here," Kanon stated. "Now Madoka and I are the only ones with licenses well be driving. I'll be taking the truck, obviously, and Madoka your car. I have 4 other seats, but I'll be taking Eyes, so that leaves three, also the armrest in the truck becomes another seat. Just incase more people don't want to ride with Ayumu. Does anyone have any preferences?"

"I don't want to ride with Ayumu!" Kousuke said.

"Neither do I!" Ryoko shouted.

"I want to ride with Ryoko!" Hiyono said, receiving a shocked look from Ayumu. "What? I can't ride somewhere your not? We're heading to the same place. Besides," she clung to Ryoko's arm, "I thought you were dating Hizumi."

As if on cue, the said boy popped up. "Hey, what's up? Why's everyone looking at me that way?"

"What? It just seemed right to invite him," Ayumu said, sheepishly.

Kanon groaned. "Fine. Give Kiyotaka your bag. You'll be riding with the Narumi's. And where do you want to ride Rio?"

"What do I do with the bag?" Kiyotaka asked.

"What else? Put it in the bed of the truck!" Kanon yelled, and then began to mutter, "Damn idiot. Probably never been camping either."

"Um, Kanon? Can I ride with you?" Rio asked Kanon nervously.

"Huh? Oh sure Rio." Kanon said, "Madoka, you'll follow me there, right?"

"Right. You know where we're going, right?" Madoka replied, and received a nod from Kanon.

"Alright lets load up." Kanon said, rubbing his hands together. Everyone found their respective vehicle.

"Hiyono and I will be sitting together, Kousuke, so try to be smart for once. Oh and ever heard of ladies first?" Ryoko said as she punched poor Kousuke. She then climbed in, sitting behind the driver seat. Hiyono just giggled as she sat next to Ryoko.

"Stupid girls." Kousuke muttered under his breath. He climbed in, sitting behind the sleeping-sick one. Kousuke leaned up to the front seat and buckled him up. Safety first, right?

"Rio, you don't mind riding between Eyes and me, right?"

"No, Kanon." Rio then climbed in, sitting in her seat.

*Two long hours of driving later*

Narumi's car:  
Madoka is trying her best to follow Kanon, but she's having trouble seeing around Kiyataka's giant frog head.

"I'm going to make you ride back there with those two love birds!" Madoka yelled at Kiyotaka.

"I don't want to ride back there! Do you not see what they are doing!" Kiyotaka whined. Ayumu and Hizumi had no idea what they were talking about. They were in full make out mode.

"HEY! KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON BACK THERE! YOU HEARD ME MITSUSHIRO!"

"What do you mean?" Hizumi said innocently.

"She means no sex in the car. Understood?" Kiyotaka said, seriously. (A/N: Who's going to take a giant frog seriously?)

"…Aye yiey yiey…" Madoka sighed, "I wonder how Kanon's doing?"

Kanon's truck:

Ryoko and Hiyono were having a make out session. And Kousuke was playing the alphabet game with Rio.

"There's a T!" Kousuke said.

"U!" Rio shouted.

"No shouting." Kanon said sternly.

"But-"

"No but's."

"…Alright Mother Kanon."

That earned Rio a smack on the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"I am not your mother."

"You act like it."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Look! A gas station! And it's a Buc-ee's!" Kousuke said.

"Nnh…" Eyes groaned as he woke up, rubbing his eye with the sleeve of his hoody. Kanon reached down on his lap for the walkie-talkie. He pressed the button and spoke, "Madoka, we're stopping at this gas station to fuel up."

"Roger that, Kanon."


	5. Chapter 5

Look what I got! A new chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Own something? That's a riot!

Once Kanon and Madoka found open gas pumps and were parked, everyone got out.

"Finally! I don't have to see them making out! And she can't smack me! Yes!" Kiyotaka said. Suddenly Madoka's foot was in his face.

"Shut up and pump the gas!" Madoka snapped. Kiyotaka did it unwillingly.

Kanon was over at the pump, filling it up, and Eyes sat in the driver seat, shivering. Kanon noticed this and took of his coat, placing it around his brothers shoulders.

"Better?" Kanon asked. Eyes gave a slight nod.

"How you feeling?" Kanon asked as he placed his free hand on Eyes' burning forehead. Eyes unconsciously leaned into the touch, well attempted to anyway. Kanon hooked the little latch thing on the nozzle that made it so it stilled pumped and your hands are free, and reach under the seat, opened the first aide kit and took out the thermometer.

"I need you to place this under your tongue, okay?" Kanon stated. And Eyes obliged. That's where the thermometer stayed, until it beeped.

"A hundred and three! Well that's not good," Kanon said. "Can you stand up Eyes?" Eyes did as he was told, only he collapsed, and Kanon caught him. "After I drop them off, I'm taking you to the hospital. Understand?"

"Yes." he said between coughs.

Meanwhile inside the store:

"Man! Look at the size of this place!" Kousuke said. Ryoko and Hiyono had gone to the restroom and Rio was with him, Ayumu and Hizumi.

"Hey Rio! Look at the tents!" Ayumu said, walking over to them with the others in tow.

"Nice." Rio said. Suddenly the whole display of tents fell on Rio.

"Hey, young lady, you better pick those up." the older man said. Uh-oh. It was the manager.

"Oh, but me and my friends-"

"I don't see anyone else, but you." He interrupted her. Rio looked around. It was true they were gone. 'They ditched me!' Rio thought. 'They knocked it over and left me to clean up!' Rio sighed in defeat and began to pick the tents up.

30 minuets later everyone was ready to go. Rio finally finished picking them up and was very mad. When Rio got outside, she saw the Narumi's dog had gotten loose and was running right at her! Rio turned and tried to run, but failed for the dog had already tackled her and had taken her melon flavored candy!

"Waah." Rio sobbed.

"Bad dog!" Madoka yelled at the dog. "I'm sorry Rio. But it's time to go, so go load up."

Rio loaded up in Kanon's truck, very sadly.

Poor Rio! I'm sorry! If you people have any suggestions, let me know! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Now for a new(er) chapter! Now who's gonna read?

**DISCLAIMER: **You would know if I owned it.

Three hours later they arrived at the hotel. They checked in and unloaded most of the bags.

"Alright here's the deal. I'll be back a little later. I need to take Eyes to the hospital. You all, be good." Kanon said as he climbed back into the truck.

"Alright," Kousuke said. "Lets get room's settled. Ayumu and Hizumi are in one room. Ryoko and the little lady in another. Madoka and Kiyotaka in another. Kanon and I will be in another. Any questions?" He asked as he passed out keys.

"What about me? Where do I go?" Rio asked.

"Oh! Rio! You can go with Ryoko and the little lady." He suggested.

"Alright." She said, weakly. This would be a long trip.

(A/N: Lets see how Eyes and Kanon are doing, shall we?)

"Eyes, you need to let go of me." Kanon said, "you said you understood."

"Duh'…n't…mean…I…a…gree!" He said between coughs, and gasps of air. (Translation: Doesn't mean I agree!)

"Eyes, don't worry. I'll be right here." He said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Al…right." he said between some more coughs and released Kanon. Soon he was whizzed away on the stretcher. 'One hundred six degrees! It rose 3 degrees! Oh, Eyes! Be alright.' Kanon pleaded in his head. He sighed and sat down.

Back at the hotel.

"Lets go swimming!" Hiyono squealed.

"Alright." Ryoko agreed.

"You guys go a head," Hizumi said. "Ayumu and I'll catch up." And they went into their room.

So everyone else changed and went down to the indoor pool.

What's going to happen to Eyes? And Rio? Any suggestions of what to do to Rio? They must be funny and appropriate! I ask cause mine stink.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! How are you? internet is back on so I can update.

"Hey Rio! I bet you 10 dollars I can do a better belly flop then you of the diving board." Kousuke said pointing to the diving board at the far end of the pool.

"Your on!" Rio replied with enthusiasm.

So now Rio had to have a) better form, and b) a bigger splash than Kousuke. No problem, right? The judges were Hiyono, Ryoko and Madoka.

Kousuke stood at the end of the board and jumped, causing such a huge splash it got the judges, who were sitting on the edge of the pool, wet.

"Form: 10!" Hiyono squealed. "And another ten for splash!"

"Ditto." Ryoko said giving an approving nod.

"Agreed. So, that means Kousuke has a perfect score. What do you think? Can Rio do better?" Madoka asked.

"If Kousuke-baka can do it, so can I!" Rio snapped. She walked to the diving board and began to climb.

"Hey! Miss us?" Hizumi asked.

"Ayumu maybe. But not you." Ryoko stated.

"So mean. So it's Rio's turn, right?" Ayumu asked.

"Yep!" Hiyono said happily.

"Good," Hizumi said as he threw an inflated beach ball into the water. Ayumu gave him a curious look.

"Revenge." Hizumi said with an evil smirk. "Watch."

Ayumu nodded and watched as Rio landed on the beach ball with a SPLAT!, then was thrown to the side. Everyone broke out into laughter.

"It's not funny! It really hurt!" Rio yelled, her face and stomach red as a cherry tomato.

"Yes it was! WE'RE laughing. See?" Hizumi said, only laughing harder.

Rio became indignant and left. Forget a stupid measly 10 bucks! It wasn't worth her pride. As she walked through the lobby she thought about Eyes. 'I hope he's okay' she thought. 'I don't know what I'd do if he weren't.'

(Let's check on those two, no?)

Kanon sat in the hospital waiting room for four hours. Finally a doctor appeared from the doors. Kanon jumped to his feet and ran to the doctor. The doctor shook his head sadly. Kanon's heart stopped for a few moments as he waited for the doctor to speak.

"There's nothing we can do. He's developed a severe case of pneumonia and a bad inffection in his lungs. It's not contagious, so you can see him. He's room 209. He maybe resting, though. If I might add, he's pretty strong. Most people wouldn't have let us do a couple blood tests after the procedure. But I'll let you know what we find out about the infection in his lungs after we receive the x-rays and blood results." The doctor said as he stepped a side to let Kanon pass.

"Thank you." Kanon managed to say as he ran to room 209. Once he arrived he pushed the door open. He walked over to Eyes side. Kanon stared at how pale Eyes was now, and the fact that he was hooked up to what looked like five huge machine's.

"Eyes?" Kanon said just above a whisper. Eyes made a small whimper of pain as he opened his eyes.

"Ka…non?" Eyes said, squinting.

"Yes, Eyes. Its me," Kanon said sitting in the chair next to the bed and taking Eyes' hand. "What is it?"

"Come… here." He said as he managed to finally sit up. Kanon stood up and looked at Eyes. Eyes sat the pillow up so that it was tilted against the head board of the bed. Then he pat just in front of the pillow. "Sit… here." Eyes said, his breaths heavy.

Kanon did as Eyes instructed, and what logic told him Eyes wanted from his actions. Eyes was now between Kanon's legs and he leaned his head on Kanon's chest, falling asleep as soon as he did. Kanon smiled and wrapped his arms around Eyes.

"Good night, Eyes. Please get better. I don't want to lose you." Kanon said in Eyes' ear. Then he pulled out his replacement cell phone and dialed Kousuke's number.

"Hello?" Kousuke answered.

"Kousuke, it's Kanon. I wont be there at the hotel tonight." Kanon replied

"Why not? Is Eyes alright?" Kousuke said, concern evident in his voice.

"I don't know yet. So far all I've found out is he's getting worse. I'll let you know if anything changes, so keep your phone on." Kanon said as best he could without waking Eyes.

"Alright." With that they hung up.

Hmm... what'll happen to Eyes? Review to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, everyone! Been a while since I updated, no? Well, I plan to remedy that… **NOW!**

Okay, seriously, (me? Serious? What is this world coming too!) anyway… I was planning on deleting this but, then bbkid14 reviewed, and I knew that someone enjoys this fic, so now I know that someone is reading this, though this fic is pretty random… any ways, here's the next chapter for "Trouble with Rio!"

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own. I simply like to play "Barbie" with the characters. Hey, you know you like playing with them too.

-

It had been a long night for Rio. She had constantly been worrying about Eyes.

'I hope he's alright,' Rio thought as she sat up. 'I just wish I knew what was happening.'

Rio got up and began to change her clothes. Afterwards she went down stairs to the restaurant on the ground floor, where she met up with the others.

"Hey Rio! How'd you sleep?" Hiyono asked.

"…Fine…I guess…" Rio said with a shrug.

"Hey guys," Hizumi said, cheerfully. He received a bunch of glares. "What?" the boy said, feigning innocence.

Kousuke ushered the other into the restaurant and they all sat down at a large table. Kiyotaka and Madoka sat next to each other with Hiyono and Ryoko on the right of Madoka, Ayumu and Hizumi on the left of Kiyotaka, Rio sat by Ryoko, and Kousuke sat by Hizumi.

A waitress spotted the group and walked up to the group, taking their orders.

"What can I get ya'll to drink?"

"I'll have a sweet tea." Hiyono said, and Ryoko asked for the samething.

"I'll have some coffee." Madoka said, and Kiyotaka, Ayumu, and Kousuke got the something.

"I'll Have some orange juice." Rio said, and Hizumi "ditto"-ed

After she left, Kousuke's phone rang, and he saw it was Kanon calling. He stood up and walked just outside and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kousuke, its Kanon, it turns out Eyes has some kind of lung infection. They don't know what yet, but they said they'll know soon." Kanon said.

"Oh. Okay. That isn't what I would have suspected, let me now if anything else happens." Kousuke said sternly.

Kanon laughed. "Okay, Kousuke."

With that the said "bye" and hung up. Kousuke walked back over to the others, and sat down. Before anyone could ask anything the waitress came back with their drinks, and left with their order for food.

"So who was it Kousuke?" Rio asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Kanon. He said Eyes has a lung infection, and that he'd tell me more when he found out." Kousuke stated bluntly.

Everyone gasped, except Hizumi, who choked on his drink, and spit it out all over poor Rio. Rio stood up with a gasp, and tried to wipe of the orange juice and spit mixture, but to no avail. She then left for the restroom.

Once inside, she began to clean off the mixture with more success. Rio sighed, why was everyone so mean to her? The others were treating Ayumu better for goodness sakes!

Rio sighed again, no use in getting worked up over it. If any one was the most emotional distress, it had to be Kanon. He was with his best friend-companion-half brother in the hospital suffering from more conditions than the flu, and the doctors didn't know either! Rio decided she was better off then Kanon.

(A/N: Lets how our favorite best friends-companions-half brothers are, no?)

It had been an hour since Kanon had called Kousuke, and the doctors took Eyes to surgery, claiming that they could remove the infection. But afterwards the doctors said they were un able to, at the moment, and try again when Eyes was stronger, and would last in a longer surgery.

Kanon sat in the chair next to Eyes' bed. Eyes lay there, asleep, and in pain. Eyes' hand gripped Kanon's hand tightly, as if letting go would mean Kanon would disappear, and he would be alone again. Kanon sighed. He then lifted Eyes' hand and wrapped his free one around it, then he leant his head against it, looking like he was praying.

_'Please, Eyes,'_ Kanon begged in his head._ 'Please, be alright.'_

Hmm... a little short, and angsty, but that's okay! we need a little seriousness once in a while! (Yes, I can be serious! sometimes...) anyways, review!

Over and out!


End file.
